The invention relates to a platelet fixed on a base plate.
Platelets are used in various different forms for characterizing and decorating products, e.g. in automobiles. It is also particularly customary to provide the cover caps of driver airbags with a platelet.
An arrangement is known from DE 296 07 951 U1 wherein the platelet, which is referred to as an emblem, is fixed on a small plate. The emblem is either formed by enamelling the surface of the small plate, or the emblem is placed on a support which is stuck onto the small plate.
This arrangement is particularly suitable for fixing flat surface type emblems where a large contact surface is available. This arrangement is, however, not suitable for platelets which have three-dimensional narrow sections so that there is hardly any adhesive surfaces available.
The object of the invention is to fix a platelet having three dimensional narrow sections securely onto a backing support.
A platelet, fixed on a base plate, more particularly a platelet having three dimensional narrow sections (or webs), and more particularly for use on cover caps of driver airbag modules, is characterized, according to the invention, in that the platelet has on the reverse side at least one protrusion as a power direction indicator for a welded connection with the base plate. The protrusion preferably has a cross-section tapering acutely towards the base plate. The protrusion extends in a line corresponding to the platelet structure. The line of the protrusion can be both continuous and broken.
The design of the platelet has the advantage that even filigree platelets with an enhanced three dimensional effect can be securely connected by welding to a base plate by means of the protrusions without the platelet becoming overheated and thereby damaged. The secure connection ensures that the platelet does not tear away from the cover cap of an airbag in the event of a crash. The tearing platelet could endanger the occupant.
Achieving a satisfactory welded connection by means of a known welding process is possible with a smooth surface of the base plate. In order to prevent welded material from protruding visibly at the sides in the case of the platelet having narrow webs, it can be advantageous if a base plate groove is associated with each protrusion. The groove should have a horizontal base surface with side faces running perpendicular thereto and preferably with an at least approximately rectangular cross-section.
The base plate and platelet preferably consist of the same material, more preferably plastic.
On the back of the base plate there is preferably at least one fastening dome for fixing the base plate on a backing support. To equip the cover cap of an airbag module with a platelet, the base plate is connected to the cover cap of the airbag module by welding by means of the fastening dome.
The plastic platelet is surface coated and provided with a scratch-resistant protective lacquer to produce the desired surface.